Within the shadow of darkness
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: Fox x Wolf, one shot, and thats about it. Note that i wont give story summaries here because i feel that they can be misleading, and i'd just rather not write them down. rated M for language and extremely faint sexual themes


Narrator: Meh, I'm going to write this story because I'm really bored, and feel like doing a one shot.

Fox: Wait, don't we already have enough Fox/Wolf fanfics? Why do we need another-

Narrator: and the rule is...

Fox: yes yes, you're the author and I cant do anything about it.

Narrator: good boy. Wolf, any objections?

Wolf: grr... yes, but I'll just kill you later.

Narrator: hahaha, I'll enjoy that, but on with the story. Standard character disclaimers apply.

* * *

Within the shadow of darkness

As the Great Fox cruises along the lylat system one day, everything seems to be going fine. Fox was taking a nap, right until Falco barged in.

"Fox! I'm going to get my revenge on you now!" He blurted out randomly.

"nnngg... is this about that game that you introduced me to?"

"Yes! I've practiced for 5 more hours and now i KNOW I'll beat you!"

"... its fine with me then... I'll play... but can i continue my nap afterwards?"

"WHATEVER I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NAP LETS JUST GO!" Falco says as he grabbed Fox's arm and started pulling him to the central room. After a while the game ended up in a tie.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Falco shouted after losing the last battle.

"Look man, I just want my nap..." Fox said as he started to walk back to his room. At that moment Slippy ran in.

"Fox Fox! a wolfen wants to dock!" He called out.

"nn... what does Wolf want?" Fox uttered as he stepped towards the docking bay signaling to Slippy to let him in.

"But-" Slippy started before Fox cut him off.

"Its okay... I'll deal with it, just let him in." Fox said still going towards the docking bay. At this point Slippy had no choice to comply and Fox went to meet a weak looking Wolf with a torn vest.

"Fox! I need your help!" Wolf immediately clutched onto Fox, who stared at him.

"... wha? why? and what the hell are you doing here?" Fox said, with a tired slur in between some of the words.

"Shut up! Just get your arwing and follow me!" Wolf stood up and started to get back into the wolfen.

"But wait, why? explain the situation." Fox was confused partly because he couldn't take in all of the info because he was tired, and because things were moving too fast for him to comprehend anything that was going on.

'Holy shit, Fox must be really out of it, maybe I don't need the plan, and I can take him out right here.' Wolf thought as he turned around and walk back towards Fox, and put the bayonet of his blaster to Fox's neck.

"If you're really this out of it, it seems I wont need the decoy mission then." Wolf said, as Fox saw the blaster at his neck. He instantly snapped into attention and whacked the gun away from Wolf's hand, and pointed his own blaster at him.

"I can wake up whenever i want you know, don't underestimate me. This is why i'm your rival." Fox said, with a bit of a laugh.

"heh, i guess, then i hope you saw this coming." Wolf responds as Fox feels a needle stuck in his shoulder.

"What?...nn... ah..." Fox says as he begins to lose consciousness. The vulpine tries to fight it but becomes lost within the darkness.

"Heh, nice job Slippy. I knew i could count on you."

"Whatever, where's my money?"

"Ah yes, here you go." Wolf said as he handed slippy a substantial amount of cash.

"Yes, this will do nicely, you may go now." Slippy said with a smile on his face, pocketing the money.

"Alright, i'll be going now, and taking Fox." Wolf said as he dumped Fox into the wolfen and got on it himself. Soon he was off and back to the Great Wolf, but was intercepted by cornerian forces.

"Damn, they take notice quickly. Well, better chase them away first." So he flew around as the cornerian fighters chased after him shooting a barrage of bullets at him. Wolf nearly got away until a stray bullet his one of his wings, sending him plummeting towards Zejz.

* * *

Narrator: Oh, yeah, major disclaimer right here. Zejz is not my planet, and was originally created by Xiivi. I'm dumping this right into the middle of the story to ruin your fun, so you better not overlook this important detail.

* * *

"Shit! So damn close too." He then tried to contact the Great Wolf. Panther responded.

"Oh hey, yeah, we forgot to tell you. After you left, we decided to call the cornerian army on you and take over Star Wolf as our own. Good luck in Zejz now, heh." And with that Panther signed off. Upon hearing this Wolf was infuriated, but had to instead worry about the crash waiting for them. He tried to maneuver the Wolfen but it was moving way too out of control to even steer. The wolfen crashed pretty hard in to Zejz, but luckily both fighters remained intact, although the shock woke Fox up.

"nnaaaaaaa... that was a good nap... hey, wait. AH! NOW I REMEMBER! THAT DAMNED SLIPPY, AND... WOLF!" Fox looked to see wolf sitting in the pilot's seat bleeding on his head.

'Shit, he looks badly hurt, but should I help him out? I mean, he did try to capture me. What the hell happened anyways?" Fox pondered as he reached for the first aid kit under his seat. After a while Fox patched Wolf up with the materials in the kit.

"Looks like he'll be fine for now. As for me, I need to figure out where we're at and what our food sources may be. I don't really think its a good idea to leave Wolf here, but I can't carry him everywhere with me and-" Fox began until he heard Wolf groaning in pain.

"Ahh... shit... what the hell happened? CRAP I CRASHED INTO ZEJZ! I CAN'T FUCKING- DAMNIT FOX IS AWAKE TOO! WHAT THE HELL AM I- oh shit, you're awake. Um... i can explain." Was all Wolf could say.

"I'm sure you can, but for now we need to get supplies. We're in Zejz? oh well, gotta make do with what we have. You can give me your reasons for kidnapping me later. Uh... how do i exit this thing?" Fox was pushing random buttons on the outside door of the Wolfen.

"WATCH OUT THAT'S!" Wolf was cut off by Fox's chair springing up and out of the Wolfen.

"... the seat ejection,"

"Oww! Shit man, why didn't you tell me sooner? Whatever, I'm gonna see if there's any supplies. You know your wolfen better than I do. Clean up all of the stuff we may need for survival, and then help me with the supplies." Fox commanded wolf as he got up from the chair and was walking away.

"Why the fuck do i have to listen to you?"

"Because if you don't then I may or may not choose to give any food to you and it won't be my fault if you die." This shut Wolf up and he started to clear up stuff in the Wolfen. An hour or two later they came back. Fox had picked up a lot of material that could be burnt, a few handfuls of assorted berries, and found some fish swimming nearby and took one of them.

"Wow, I'm surprised, they actually have living things on this planet." Fox said as he dumped the contents of his materials onto the floor, being more careful with the fruits. Wolf on the other hand, obtained a few mechanical tools and medical kits from the Wolfen, and was able to find some old wood, and some other assorted berries of different kinds. He was about to bite into one when Fox said "You know, all of the ones I didn't pick are poisonous." which stopped Wolf right in his tracks.

"well how would you know that? are you the berry expert all of a sudden?"

"Actually, I took a summer school class on it when I was little, so yes." Fox answered, as he started up the fire and cooked the fish. The two divided the berries equally, and the food ended up tasting not that bad, if not good. After their meal, Fox lied down to get some sleep.

"Be ready to wake up tomorrow, because we're going to explore this territory then." Fox said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Wolf, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was sitting next to Fox, and wasn't sure if he should sleep with Fox or ditch him and try to find a way to escape on his own. Strangely enough, he felt drawn to protecting Fox, and lied down next to Fox after a while.

'Why am I doing this? I don't like him. I mean, he did help me when i crashed, but I don't need him now so i might as well leave.' He pondered the situation for a while and concluded that he was staying so he could use Fox to support him some more until he was strong enough to live by himself and find an escape route. He drifted to sleep immediately after deciding on that idea.

When Fox woke up the next day he saw that Wolf was sleeping right next to him and that their noses were almost touching. He yelled out in horror while jumping away and Wolf woke right up too.

"What the hell? Did something happen?" Wolf muttered, awakening his senses.

"You did! Why the hell are you sleeping so close to me?" Upon saying this Wolf realized how close he was to Fox when he went to sleep and blushed.

"I did not! i slept at least 10 inches away from you!"

"So you're saying you rolled 10 inches towards me in your sleep? Like I'll believe that!" This only caused Wolf to blush even more.

"Do you fucking like me or something?" Fox finally asked.

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" Wolf yelled out.

"Good, then, i guess." Fox responded, with a hint of disappointment. "Anyways, the best thing to do now would be to explore the Island, are you going to help me?" Wolf agreed reluctantly, and they left. The journey around the island was pretty safe for the most part, with wild animals appearing every now and then. At one moment though, the island started shaking quite madly. Both fighters tried to maintain their balance, and eventually the shaking stopped.

"Shit man, what the hell was that. Wolf, you okay? lets move on." Fox said as he started to walk forward again, but stopped when he didn't get a response. He turned around to see Wolf lieing on the floor with a huge bump on his head and a large rock next to him.

"Wolf! you idiot! pay attention next time! Ugh, WOLF! HANG ON!" He broke out one of the first aid kits that Wolf had brought, and immediately began to apply ointment to the bump on his head. Then he checked hit heart rate to find that it was very slow.

"WOLF! SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME!" Fox yelled as he tried everything he could to wake Wolf up. When nothing had worked the vulpine nearly broke down.

"Wolf... don't fucking leave me man..." Fox said holding on to Wolf, softly crying in his vest. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Wolf was the first to wake up, noticing his vest slightly wet, his head aching terribly, and Fox on top of him.He kicked Fox off him as he rubbed his head, feeling the huge bump on his head.

"What the fuck are you doing on me? and did you give me this bump?" He asked obviously really pissed.

"There was an earthquake and a rock smashed into you. I saved you for the second time you idiot, at least be grateful," Fox said recovering and getting up. 'why the hell do i keep saving him anyways?' Fox thought.

"You're an idiot, why are you saving your enemy? you should just leave me to die. Now lets move on, we need to get things done today." Wolf said as he started stepping forward, then his knees gave in and he started falling. Fox had managed to catch him before he touched the floor.

"You sure your legs are okay?" Fox asked with a lot of worry in his eyes. 'Why the hell am I so worried about him? He doesn't even care about me I bet.'

"I'm fine... just... let me... Ah!" Wolf exclaimed in pain as he tried to get up but fell again. It became apparent that the earthquake must have done something to his legs.

"Wolf! Don't push yourself! I'll carry you." Fox pulled Wolf up and lifted him onto his back and started carrying him. Wolf was very confused and annoyed that Fox was helping him, but he had no strength to object. Fox's body was warm, and Wolf felt extremely comfortable and almost dozed off until Fox woke him back up.

"Hey, just because I'm carrying you doesn't mean you can go to sleep. Look around for any food sources." Wolf found himself annoyed that he wasn't able to go to sleep, but felt that he couldn't object, and looked around. He spotted a few trees and a river to their right, and they camped there and had another meal of berries and fish.

"Looks like we'll be living off this food for the rest of our lives." Wolf said.

"Whatever, as long as I'm not alone."

"What, so you don't even care if you have to be with me?"

"Actually, I want to be with you the most." Fox said as he pulled Wolf in for a kiss. After their lips parted Wolf just sat in shock.

"So... back when the aparoids came... you..."

"Actually, it wasn't then. It was around this time when i realized i had feelings for you." Fox said calmly, looking up at the sky. "Actually, at first i wanted to make you understand that I wanted to help you. You always seemed lost whenever I looked into your eyes." Fox added after a long pause.

"... Fox... I think..."

"Don't think, man. Know. If you love me then be strong about it. Its fucking okay." Fox was looking at Wolf now. Wolf laughed and pulled Fox in for a long kiss. When they released both of the fighters decided to lie down.

"Fox, I'm not lost anymore." Wolf said.

"Oh? so you were lost? where?" Fox asked.

"With all of the random occurring events..." Wolf decided to explain the recent events before this time. That he wasn't getting any jobs, that the team was running out of money, and that the rest of the team betrayed him for his bounty.

"Sucks, man. Wait, I know! Lemme see if i can contact the team." Fox tried to open communications with the rest of the Star Fox team by pressing a button on his communicator. Falco showed up.

"HOLY SHIT! FOX? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? SLIPPY SAID YOU DIED WHILE HELPING WOLF!"

"That Slippy is a lying son-of-a-bitch" Fox said, remembering now that Wolf had gotten Slippy to betray him and shooting a glance at Wolf, who held his head down in shame.

"Anyways, We're in planet Zejz, I'll be at the wolfen with Wolf, can you stop by to pick me up?" Falco was about to respond until he was hit by a large metal object, and communications was disconnected. A few seconds later Slippy appeared on the monitor.

"Seems like he finally found out, that ignorant idiot." Slippy said. "Anyways, now that I'm in complete control, I'll be taking over Star Fox alone, thanks for letting me use you Fox, and goodbye." Slippy closed the connection. Fox at this point was shocked.

"Shit... He killed them all didn't he... DAMNIT!" Fox was extremely mad, but he also looked crushed from knowing that his friends are gone. At this point he felt Wolf's arms around his neck.

"Its okay, I'm here." Wolf said to him. Fox returned the embrace.

"Thank you... Don't leave me Wolf... alright?"

"Sure, you pulled me back from the shadow of darkness, so I'll keep you from losing yourself into it." Wolf held him tight, not wanting to let go. Fox started to cry on Wolf, again. Wolf just held him tight as the vulpine cried into Wolf's vest.

"I'm sorry..." Was all the lupine could say as Fox just collapsed onto Wolf. Wolf lied down, being careful with Fox, and they fell asleep holding each other.

A few hours later Wolf woke up holding Fox, and he saw the look on Fox's face, hurt, but peaceful. He woke Fox up by slightly shaking his shoulders.

"Fox, wake up." Wolf said. Slowly a dazed Fox opened his eyes to see Wolf in his face, and blushed a deep red.

"Ah! I... sorry. I must have broke down on you again..." Fox said, turning away, only to have Wolf spoon him.

"Its fine, you're cute when you're crying on me." Wolf said with a smile, only causing to blush even deeper red, if that was even possible.

"Hey, Its okay... Lets just stay like this for a while longer, we'll get through this together, out of the shadow of darkness."

* * *

Narrator: Well then, I guess that about does it for this story.

Fox: Oh... My... God... that was the worst story ever.

Narrator: Well, i do admit that it was lacking in some places, but this was the best I could come up with.

Wolf: NO! no excuses, this was a horrible story.

Narrator: Oh, go fuck each other.

Fox and Wolf: Yes master. (runs off to make love to each other)

Narrator: Man they're annoying. Anyways, I know this story probably wasn't too good, but it was a very on the spot sort of thing, and I hope you enjoyed anyways. Reviews would be very much appreciated, and thanks.

Fox: Oh... Wolf...

Narrator: CAN'T YOU DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE?? I mean, errr, good for you two. But seriously, I would really appreciate any reviews you have for me. I'm out for now.


End file.
